Side Story: Diapertrix and Padded vs the Penelope's incomplete
by Megabluex
Summary: I'll try to finish this later.


Side Story: Diapertrix and Padded vs the Penelope's  
>by megabluex<p>

It was night time over Amity Park as Sam Manson aka Diapertrix and Paulina _Sanchez_ aka Padded are flying high above the city in stealth, "it is nice that mama let us go flying tonight in our ghost baby forms" Padded told Diapertrix. Yes mom (aka Mileena _Sanchez_aka Paddeia) train and thought hard this week of how to control and use are ghost powers, she said that we deserved some fun time and to get use to our ghost forms when the time comes to find member for the organization by force (and to be as good as Danny when it comes to ghost fighting) Diapertrix thought and told her sister Padded as well. "By the way sis where our we heading to for the night" Padded ask her sister a simple question, "we are heading to Fenton Works to get some thing special for mom" Diapertrix answer her sister question. "Why Fenton Works and what is the special thing for mama?" Padded question her sister some more, "the Fenton's are the leading scientist of ghost hunting technology what better way to protect mom's diaper factory then using their tech, remember I been Danny best friend for years so the Fenton's trust me and Danny always make sure I have a way in incase some ghost trouble comes up" Diapertrix told Padded and pulled out a remote from her diaper and showed it to her sister. "It was silver gray metal with neon green buttons and the had the Fenton Works logo on it, this remote can turn off the Fenton's ghost shield that protects their house from any ghost attacks or to stop them from entering their home, it will also turn off any anti-ghost system that is inside the house so it won't hurt us from entering it" as Diapertrix explain the Fenton remote to Padded.

Then Diapertrix pulled out a flash drive that looks like a diaper that matches her outfit and show it to her sister. "This is a 10 terabyte flash drive made by Technus himself, he was able to replicate the technology from the factory's main computer that he repair, it should be able to download all the Fenton's weapon and anti-ghost protection files in to this flash drive with room to spare" Diapertrix finish answering her sister's questions. Then she put the remote and flash drive back in to her diaper, followed by a hug from Padded "you are such a smart, caring big sister" Padded told Diapertrix then kiss her on the cheek. Diapertrix blush and smiled at her sister "thanks sis that is really nice of you to say" Diapertrix said kindly back to Padded and hug her back, but the sisterly love was interrupted by their ghost sense a hot pink mist came out of Padded's mouth and a light purple mist came out of Diapertrix's mouth. Diapertrix and Padded both separated from their hug and went invisible, they both look around to find out what set off their ghost sense, that is when both Diapertrix and Padded look down and saw a shadow like creature flying below them. Diapertrix knew that is wasn't Johnny 13 shadow because Johnny's shadow has bright green neon eyes and was more bulkier, this shadow ghost has a female figure with dark red neon eyes and ruby red lips with white sharp teeth. Diapertrix recognized who the female shadow ghost is it was Penelope Spectra and she heading straight to Fenton Works.

Diapertrix and Padded continued to follow Penelope Spectra to Fenton Works while still being invisible, they finally made it to Fenton Works that had it ghost shield up, Penelope Spectra was looking for another way in. Diapertrix and Padded watch Penelope Spectra trying to find her way around the Fenton's ghost shield, Diapertrix had a evilly smile on her face not only she'll be getting mom a gift but she and Padded get to fight one of Danny's enemies with their ghost powers. Penelope Spectra was about to give up and head back into the ghost zone until the Fenton's ghost shield vanished, Padded saw this and turn her head towards her sister who had a smile on her face with the Fenton remote in her hand that turn off the ghost shield. Penelope Spectra had a smile on her face as well showing some of her sharp teeth as she phase herself inside Fenton Works, Diapertrix and Padded landed on top of Fenton Works roof while still invisable, Diapertrix then place the Fenton remote back in to her diaper and look at her sister Padded, they both nodded their head to each other. They both went intangible as well and enter Fenton Works from the rooftop, as they pass a few rooms going down they made sure that they keep an eye out for Penelope Spectra to see if she is anywhere in the house. Diapertrix and Padded finally made it to the Fenton lab and found Penelope Spectra going thought some of the Fenton's equipments, until she found what she was looking for it looks like a high-tech injection needle with a satellite dish on it instead of regular needle with some green glowing ecto chemical in it.

Diapertrix knew what it was in fact the name on it was a dead giveaway Ecto-Dejecto Danny told her about it was suppose to make ghost weaker once it was injected into them but it worked the other way around it end up making the ghost stronger than before. She also remember saying that it turn a tiny blob ghost into a big size ghost that was twice the size of Danny's father, Diapertrix knew that it would be bad idea to let Penelope Spectra use the Ecto-Dejecto on herself. But by the look of it there is not much left inside it, only enough for one very small injection Diapertrix remembered Danny telling her that he used most of it saving Danni from melting into pure ectoplasm. Penelope Spectra is a bit unstable as well with all the misery she drains from teens to keep herself young and her second human form that Danny ruin thanks to his father's handkerchief. At that moment Penelope Spectra change from her shadow form to her first human form, Diapertrix has seen her in that form many times but for Padded it was a surprise she saw a red hair woman with dark sunglasses wearing a bright red business suit with matching bright red high heel shoes, she had bright green eyes and magenta lipstick on her lips. Padded recognized who she was "hey it is the school therapist/counselor that disappeared last year during spirit week", Padded whispered with a bit of shock to Diapertrix.

"Her name is Penelope Spectra, she is a type of ghost that feeds off misery of other to keep herself young, she made every student at Casper high life depressing and miserable, and she teamed up with two other female ghost to make all the men and boy disappeared in town and try to made a all the women in town their personal army." Diapertrix whispered the information to her sister, Padded was surprised by this and remembered what Penelope Spectra said to her during spirit week, "that mean stinky diaper! Because of her I became vainer and more self center than before." Padded whispered to her sister with a bit of anger. Diapertrix patted the back of her sister's diaper to calm her down, Padded calm down a bit and look at her sister with a smile on her face, Padded like it when her mother, sister and even Danny pat the back of her diaper to her down or just for fun, Diapertrix smiles back at her sister as well but the moment doesn't last long when they hear Penelope Spectra talking to herself. "Finally I have the Ecto-Dejecto from what I heard in the ghostzone this stuff and make you stronger and enhance your ability, I can finally fix what that ghost boy did to me and my second form, I can finally be complete" as Penelope Spectra smiled evilly at the Ecto-Dejecto in her hand.

Then Penelope Spectra face change from a evilly look to a disappointing look as she realized how much Ecto-Dejecto is left. "Hmm, not much left I guess danny's idiot father use up most of the on all those weak ghosts, by the look of it the Fenton's ether ran out of materials to make it or his stupid father forgot how to make it" Penelope Spectra said to herself. But unfortunately for her Diapertrix and Padded heard everything she said and was thinking the same thing (Mama/mom is not going to like it when she hears what Penelope Spectra said about Jack Fenton.) Both of them knew about their mother deep love for Jack Fenton but she loves and respects Maddie Fenton like a big sister so she won't try any thing yet, But Diapertrix thinks that it is just as bad as Vlad's crush on Danny's mom but her mother is in more control. That is when a evil smile return on Penelope Spectra face "well this should be enough anyway from what I heard and seen this stuff is concentrated so I shouldn't worry about it" Penelope Spectra said to herself and made herself intangible and flew out of the Fenton's lab with Diapertrix and Padded following her from behind. "Come on we need to beat her to the roof" Diapertrix told her sister who nodded back and both of them increase their speed, but lucky for them they were still invisible so Penelope Spectra didn't see them fly past her as Penelope Spectra, Diapertrix, and Padded were phasing through the house they finally made it to the roof.

Diapertrix and Padded phase right through the house's roof and landed on top of the Fenton's ops center in time to see Penelope Spectra phase through the roof. Then she landed on top of the house's roof and was ready to use the Ecto-Dejecto, seeing the Ecto-Dejecto reminded Padded to ask her sister about it. "Hey sis what is that thing Penelope Spectra is holding?" Padded asked her sister, "it is called the Ecto-Dejecto it was originally created to weaken ghost but instead it makes the ghost stronger then again it was created by Danny's dad Jack Fenton so some of his inventions work the other way around" Diapertrix answered her sister question. "Then shouldn't we stop her from using it?" Padded ask her sister another question with a bit of worry in her voice, "no she is a very weak ghost when she don't absorbs any misery from people, so I don't think we should worry about it and besides mom trained us to use our powers and abilities, this is a perfect opportunity to test them." Diapertrix answered her sister question then patted the back of her sister's diaper causing Padded to blush, Padded then turn her head towards her sister and smiled at her while still blushing, Diapertrix also smiled back at her sister both of them nodded their heads at each other then turn their heads back to Penelope Spectra in time to see her inject herself with the Ecto-Dejecto.

A green neon glow envelops Penelope Spectra body, she close her eyes for a second then open them again, they had the same green neon glow that was covering her body, followed by neon green vein's appeared on her face. As Diapertrix and Padded watch they notice some of Penelope Spectra ecto energy was coming out of her body, as Penelope Spectra ecto energy was coming out it stayed in one place in-front of her about three or four feet away from her. When the last of Penelope Spectra ecto energy got out of her body, all of Penelope Spectra ecto energy was engulfed in a bright light, all that Diapertrix and Padded could see was a shadow like ball in the bright light. Lucky for all of them the light wasn't bright enough to attract attention from people in the neighborhood, they'll just think it is just one of the Fenton's inventions back firing or a rooftop barbeque gone bad by Jack Fenton. Diapertrix and Padded notice that the shadow like ball started to transform, it was taking a humanoid form as the shadow formed arms, legs and head, Diapertrix and Padded notice that it was going to be female because it has the same body type as Penelope Spectra. That is when the bright light started to fad away, when it was done in its place was a woman that was wearing a two piece jumpsuit, the lower part of the jumpsuit was black with a light ectoplasm green color that also have high heels attaché to it, the upper part was mostly black with the same ectoplasm green color gloves with a double V like ends. She has white-gray skin with the same hair style as Penelope Spectra, she also had dark purple eye shadow that match her lipstick and triangle earrings.

sorry my laptop crash and I'm trying to salvage it so this a copy of how far I wrote this I'll finish it later.


End file.
